Whiskey Promise
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Strangely enough, they had a 'tradition' of their own… and even more strangely, they had no desire to break tradition at all. X27 Friendship. For Erephen for the FFN KHR Secret Santa 2013. One-shot.


**Title:** Whiskey Promise

**Summary: **Strangely enough, they had a 'tradition' of their own… and even more strangely, they had no desire to break tradition at all.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **X27 (family)

**Warning: **Set post-series TYL. Possible OoC-ness. Unbeta'd. Slightly dialogue-y.

**Dedicated to: **Erephen

_For the __**FFN Secret Santa 2013**__. Merry Christmas~_

* * *

**Whiskey Promise**

* * *

_The Vongola Famiglia has a tradition…_

Every year, the Vongola Famiglia holds the grandest Christmas party on Christmas Eve at the Vongola Famiglia Headquarters in Venice, Italy. Mafia Families from all around the world flew in just to attend the grandest party of the year, held by the most prestigious Famiglia of the underworld. And, as per tradition, there was a worldwide truce on the day of the party itself and the day after, no matter the occasion, therefore everyone was allowed to 'relax' and thoroughly enjoy the festivities without having to bother about safety and threat (though it didn't stop the various bosses from bringing along their own guards). The Christmas party usually lasted from evening till dawn, and guests were welcomed to stay overnight at the Vongola estate, though most would choose to leave the intimidating grounds of the Vongola Famiglia.

The party was, of course, hosted by the current leader of the Vongola Famiglia, Vongola Decimo and his closest subordinates, the tenth generation Vongola Guardians. Held in their largest ballroom, the annual Vongola Famiglia Christmas party was planned and executed entirely by the Vongola Decimo and Guardians themselves. Everyone in the Vongola Famiglia was required to attend at least half of the party—everyone including the Varia and even the CEDEF. It made for a terrible gathering, considering the chaos attached to the _Varia _themselves, but the Don Vongola had insisted, threatening to cut their mission inflow, so the Varia had no choice but to show up. (In return, the Varia tended to cause more chaos on purpose.)

Despite it all, Christmas was a joyous occasion, and the Vongola Decimo wouldn't have it any other way.

…_but that was the Vongola Famiglia's tradition. _

Still, as joyous as Christmas was, the party was a place where unallied Famiglias tried to see if they could steal a spot for themselves in the Vongola Famiglia's alliances. In other words, for the Vongola Decimo, there were lots of 'business' to take care of on top of everything, and it was not too much of a stretch to see how much the Vongola Decimo dreaded the Mafia-wide Christmas party. And, even ten years after his Inheritence, the Vongola Decimo still tended to sneak away after the mandatory hours, leaving the rest of the party to his Guardians to take care of. In his mind, the training known as 'torture' his tutor-and-advisor put him through was much better than all the fraudulent bosses he had to socialise with at the party.

Always, he would feel guilty at having to have his Guardians deal with said fraudulent bosses, yet always, he would leave.

Fleeing quickly from the ballroom, the Vongola Decimo would head back to the main building of the Vongola mansion and back to one of the private lounges, used only by the Don Vongola and his Guardians, where that person would already be there, a bottle of whiskey opened before him.

_Strangely enough, they had a 'tradition' of their own…_

"Xanxus," The Don Vongola would greet, settling down comfortably on the sofa chair.

"…Tsunayoshi." The Varia leader would reply, gulping down the whiskey he held in his hand.

Throughout the entire night, the Don Vongola and Varia leader would drink quietly, each in their own thoughts, simply basking in the company of the other. Occasionally, they would make small talk, chatting about the Vongola Famiglia and the general state of the underworld, but rarely anything personal.

On this night, however, the Vongola Decimo broke the silence with a question he had longed to ask.

"Xanxus…?" Tsunayoshi spoke up, relishing in the burn of the whiskey as it flowed down his throat. "How did this happen?"

"…What?"

"This." Tsunayoshi answered, gesturing around them. "Drinking together on Christmas Eve, making small talk… being… _normal_." He cringed a little at that. "You throw everything at me on a daily basis, wreck just about everything on missions and in your own mansion, but here we are, drinking like we're old buddies or something."

Xanxus snorted, "You _want _me to hurt you, trash?"

Tsunayoshi winced, "Well, no, but…" He glanced at the silent Varia leader. "I thought you hated me."

"Didn't say I don't." Xanxus replied, swirling the whiskey in the glass.

Tsunayoshi rolled his eyes, "Do you make a habit of drinking with your enemies then?" Xanxus scowled and glared at him and Tsunayoshi chuckled, partially at the fact that if it was ten years prior—even just five—he would have been whimpering and running away from the assassin. Ignoring the glass thrown at him (he would have to ask someone to clean that up), Tsunayoshi swallowed a mouthful of the alcohol before speaking up again. "You know… Ten years ago, during the Ring conflict… I really did hate you."

Crimson eyes flickered over, but its owner didn't say a single word.

"What you did to Grandpa back then… I just couldn't _not _hate you." Tsunayoshi continued, shifting nervously in his seat. "But… back when we were opposing the Millefiore Famiglia in _my _future _then_, you helped us. And I guess… it was around there that I started to… respect you."

"…Respect?" Xanxus echoed, glancing over at the Vongola Decimo curiously. He had expected the hatred, but… _respect_?

"You helped us." Tsunayoshi answered simply. "You saved us. Back then, I asked Fuuta about how my future self…" He frowned a little at the twisted timeline. "…and you got along, and he said that, well… You pretty much still hated my gut." Tsunayoshi cringed. "But you and the Varia came to Japan to help us anyway."

"That was for Vongola." Xanxus said stiffly.

"I know. And that's why… I was grateful to you and I respected you. Because even though you hated me, you still had Vongola's interest at heart." Tsunayoshi smiled softly. "Ahh, that's right…" He murmured to himself. _Ten years, and there's something I've yet to tell him…_ The Vongola Decimo turned to Xanxus, a faint blush of embarrassment on his face as he spoke, "I've yet to say this, but… thank you, Xanxus. Thank you protecting Vongola."

"Tch…" Xanxus grumbled, turning away to swallow another large gulp of whiskey.

Tsunayoshi blinked. _Is he… embarrassed?_

"Tr—Tsunayoshi." Xanxus called. "I'll state this clearly. I will only follow the strongest Vongola. If you ever let your weak ideals ruin Vongola, I _will _kill you."

Strangely enough, Tsunayoshi didn't feel the least threatened. Instead, he had smiled and nodded. "I won't… lead the Vongola to ruins. And in return, you will offer your protection for Vongola, no matter our relation. Right, Xanxus?" The Varia leader nodded. "Good. And here's a toast to this promise!" Tsunayoshi grinned, holding out his shot glass at the other.

Xanxus sneered disdainfully at the over-friendliness of the Vongola Decimo. He would never admit it—not while he was still alive—but his hatred for the kind-hearted and gracious Don Vongola had long since faded and though they weren't close enough for them to be considered 'friends'(in his eyes, at least), the Varia leader had considered Tsunayoshi to be a… _companion_, of sorts. (Even he himself wasn't sure how to classify their relationship at this point.) And in hindsight, he mused, perhaps that was the reason why he snuck into the same private lounge every year after the mandatory hours at the Christmas party, just to drink with the Vongola Decimo for the night.

With a barely-audible sigh, Xanxus brought up his own glass, clinking it against Tsunayoshi's before the duo gulped down their whiskey. And, just then, the dark room lit up with multi-coloured lights, the sounds of crackling fireworks breaking the momentary silence of the room.

Tsunayoshi's eyes lit up and a bright smile crept into his face, already anticipating the same occasion next year. "Merry Christmas, Xanxus!"

Pouring himself another shot of whiskey, Xanxus murmured, just barely enough for the other to hear over the loud fireworks, "Merry Christmas… Vongola Decimo."

…_and even more strangely, they had no desire to break tradition at all._

* * *

_To Erephen: _Merry Christmas! I'm sorry if this was late, be it due to time differences or FFN being down. I hope I managed to fulfill your requirements and I wish you a very Merry Christmas and a brilliant New Year to come!

A/N: Merry Christmas to all my readers too! Hope you guys had a wonderful year and thank you so much for loving my fics. *bows* And that's all for this time! Ciao Ciao~


End file.
